dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kado
|manga debut = "Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! |Race = Aka's race |Occupation = Elite Soldier |Allegiance = Frieza Force |FamConnect = Abo (brother) }} is a soldier in the Frieza Force. Along with his brother Abo, he is one of the main antagonists of ''Dragon Ball: Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!. Appearance Kado is a large red humanoid with skinny arms. On his head, he has two horns and two large and pointy red ears. He wears Battle Armor and a has a violet scouter. Personality Like other members of the Frieza Force, they have a cocky nature and are quick to dismiss opposition by using their scouter to determine power level. However, after having some sense knocked into them by Gotenks and Goku, he quickly has a change of heart and is shown to share a meal and have made peace with their enemies. Biography Background Kado and his brother Abo are soldiers who served under Frieza, ranking in the same tier as the Ginyu Force, as Vegeta explains in hindsight. When Frieza was on Namek looking for the Dragon Balls, Kado was on another planet, along with his brother. According to World Mission, he is a subordinate of Kuriza. ''Dragon Ball Z'' ''Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!! Two years after the defeat of Kid Buu, Vegeta's estranged brother Tarble, accompanied by his wife Gure, flee to Earth to seek Vegeta's assistance in defeating the brother duo, whom Tarble confesses have since become as powerful as Frieza and have been terrorizing a remote star which he calls home. Kado and Abo pursuit Tarble and Gure to Earth using Attack Balls, where Trunks and Goten are unleashed on the two. After struggles from both sides, Kado and Abo merge into Aka, prompting Trunks and Goten to fuse into Gotenks and incite another battle. When Aka begins to demonstrate more significantly devastating power, Goku and Vegeta prepare to destroy him, however a trick Goku plays on Vegeta results in Goku successfully being the one to vanquish Aka. After their confrontation, Kado and Abo join the Dragon Team and their friends at Mr. Satan's ruined banquet, where they are seen eating Chi-Chi's radishes. Other Dragon Ball Stories ''World Mission Due to an anomaly, as Mecha Frieza and King Cold are about to be defeated, Frieza's son Kuriza arrives with Abo and Kado as backup. Power During their time as minions of Frieza, Abo and Kado were ranked in the same tier as the Ginyu Force. In the time before they travel to Earth, according to Tarble, Abo and Kado have become as strong as their master Frieza was (presumably referring to first form Frieza).When Tarble refers to Frieza in the manga version of Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, an image of first form Frieza is shown. ;Manga Kado is easily defeated by Trunks in his base form. ;OVA Abo and Kado are able to get the advantage over Goten and Trunks for a while after using clones, but after Gohan coaches the two young Saiyans to concentrate on their Ki, they manage to outmatch them. Techniques and Special Abilities *Cloning' – The ability to split into several identical duplicates to fight as a group. *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ''ki. *'Fusion' – The ability to fuse with Abo. *'Guilty Rush' - His super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Fusion Aka Aka is the result of a merging between Abo and Kado. After proving to be no match against the young Saiyans, Goten and Trunks. Abo and Kado merged to become Aka, who is able to turn the tables on the pair before they in turn fuse together. Equipment *'Scouter' - A wearable, all-purpose computer. *'Attack Ball' - Spaceships used for interstellar travel. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Kado makes his debut appearance in Dragon Ball Heroes as a boss, introduced in the first mission of the God Mission series (GDM1). He then becomes for the first time a playable character in the ninth mission (GDM9). Voice Actors *Japanese: Kazunari Tanaka Battles ;Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Kado and Abo vs. Tarble ;Films *Kado and Abo vs. Goten and Trunks Trivia *Kado's name is a partial pun of the vegetable "Avocado". In fact, when he merged with Abo, Gotenks calls him "Avocado". *An alien who appears near-identical to Kado appears stationed on board Frieza's Spaceship during the Genocide of the Saiyans in Jaco the Galactic Patrolman and Dragon Ball Super: Broly. Gallery See also *Kado (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Kado pt-br:Kado es:Kado Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Former Villains Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Galactic Frieza Army